This is a placebo controlled trial of the effects of xenical (orlistat) on bile composition in obese subjects. Xenical is an inhibitor of intestinal lipase and may alter biliary cholesterol content and gallbladder contraction. The main endpoints of the study are changes in lithogenic index of bile and change in gallbladder motility.